


An Evil Friendship

by Jen425



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Turbo, Tokusatsu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Developing Friendship, Evil Wins, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: In which Divatox is the one who rescues Lothor I’m deep space, and everything builds from there





	An Evil Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookishdelight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishdelight/gifts).

> I had a LOT of fun with this. Who knew I could drag such a fun friendship out of these two?

“Well,” is the first thing the prisoner says. “Being a ball is  _ terrible _ . And who are you?”

Divatox stares.

“Have you  _ really  _ never heard of  _ me? _ ” She asks, dramatically. Seriously. She’s been doing this for several thousand years, at this point! She deserves just a  _ bit _ of recognition.

“No,” says the prisoner, rolling his eyes. “Should I?”

“Yes, you should,” Divatox snaps. “I am Divatox, Intergalactic Pirate Queen of Evil and Toxic Diva extraordinaire.”

The prisoner looks… less than impressed.

“Pirate Queen?” He asks. “What is this, a kids’ show?”

Divatox sticks her tongue out at him. How  _ dare  _ he?

“You are  _ my _ prisoner,” she points out. “And what’s  _ your _ name, huh?”

“Lothor, Dark Ninja Master of Earth,” the prisoner says, with a smirk. “And  _ you _ should invest in better handcuffs.”

What?

In a blink and a flash, Lothor is gone.

  
  
  


Divatox honestly doesn’t think much of the stupid, good-at-escaping Dark Ninja… well, besides planning his violent death, for escaping her.

But she does that with everyone who doesn’t bow before her, so he’s nothing special.

Not until they end up trying to conquer the same planet.

“Kelzaks,” Lothor says. He’s invested in a ridiculous red and black mask, Nothing like her own glorious half-mask. “You like them? They’re certainly more useful than your Piranhitrons, Queenie.”

Divatox can’t help but smirk dangerously, at the nickname. But she’s not  _ stupid _ .

“So you  _ have _ heard of me,” she says. Lothor rolls its eyes.

“Well I’m  _ sorry  _ if I couldn’t read our wiki while imprisoned,” he says. “Though it seems you’re less useless than you look.”

Divatox gasps. Did he just imply that she was  _ stupid? _ And then she laughs. Because this puny human from a nowhere planet just tried to imply that she looks  _ stupid. _

“I could take you  _ and _ this planet in a  _ week, _ ” she says. “I’m not stupid, and I  _ certainly  _ don’t  _ look _ it!”

Lothor smirks.

“Of course you don’t look stupid,” he says. “You look  _ ugly _ .”

Divatox gasps. How  _ dare _ he? But…

“Well, I could still conquer this planet faster than you,” she says. Lothor smirks.

“We shall see,” he says.

  
  
  


She takes it down in just  _ half _ a week, and she laughs as she sends Lothor packing.

“See you around sometime!” She calls to his retreating spaceship, and she finds that she actually means it. Then she looks around at her new planet. Water-based and wet on 95% of its service, with craggy rocks covering its solid landscape.

And even the perfect place for a castle.

Divatox smirks. It may have taken her a few centuries, but she’s finally found it.

“I think I found my Queendom’s new capital,” she says.

(Her last one had been taken about 500 years ago, you see.)

“I don’t know, Auntie D,” Elgar says. “It seems a bit dark.”

She throws him off the submarine-spaceship.

  
  
  


She think of Lothor just a bit more than normal, after that. It helps that he’s developing a reputation as the most skilled Dark Ninja warlord, emperor, or evil king in the area.

The Kelzaks still aren’t as powerful as everyone claims, though.

On that note, she keeps showing up at the same planet as him, for conquering. Sometimes he wins, usually she wins, and it always makes her smile, as they banter.

“Been on a losing streak, lately?” Lothor asks. Divatox laughs.

“Sorry I didn’t have too much time to fight with you,” she mocks. “I was just taking a  _ galaxy _ from  _ Lord Zedd _ .”

“Oh goody,” Lothor says. “I get to say I beat Mister Muscle Suit, if I win this one.”

Divatox smirks.

“Good luck,” she says.

(And she really means it.)

She does, of course, win this one. But Lothor wins the next two. It’s around this point that she secretly begins to consider the Dark Ninja her… ally.

(She begins to consider Lothor her friend.)

  
  
  


It’s been about ten years since she met Lothor, when Dark Spectre goes on his next recruitment drive. Honestly, though, Divatox has been putting off joining the Alliance of Evil for… millennia.

“Are  _ you _ going to join?” She asks, when Lothor brings it up. By this point, setting their sights on the same planet is more of an excuse to catch up than any actual animosity… mostly.

(She still refuses to go down without a fight, and she still wins about 60% of the time.)

Back in the present, Lothor scoffs.

“If he conquers the universe for real, maybe,” he says. “But I have a feeling that joining him ends in my one-off explosion. I’d much prefer to be the big bad.”

Divatox shrugs, used to his odd manner of speech, by now.

“My family joined him,” she says. “I’ve just been putting it off.”

“Well we both have enough alliances and favors to survive, for at least 20 years,” Lothor says. “Speaking of surviving, are you looking to cook or conquer this planet?”

Hmm…

“Cook,” Divatox says. “The living things down there just aren’t worth much.”

“Then I better get it first,” he says, challenge in his voice as always.

“Not today, sweetie,” Divatox says.

He actually does win, that planet. And he makes it his own capital.

Divatox decides to hold off on joining Dark Spectre for another century or two.

  
  
  


Zialox  _ was _ the smartest of Divatox’s generation. Until she ran off with some loser called Dorian the Dark.

At the time, it had probably seemed like a good idea, but Dorian lost his empire and converted to good, like a century ago, and she’d joined him.

So now she’s the disgraced idiot. The disgraced idiot who died, not long after her husband, and left both the remains of the Dark Empire and a two year old and a three year old pair of adopted daughters to Divatox.

Why, exactly? Fuck if Divatox knows. But she won’t complain about owning ten new systems without too much effort. The thing about the girls is that she has no  _ fucking _ clue what to do with a pair of small children who ask  _ way _ too many questions (until she gagged them, anyways) and get into  _ everything _ .

And if anyone from her family finds out, she’ll never hear the end of it.

She literally has no one else to turn to.

“…Hello?”

“I need your help,” Divatox says. She’s never said that before. They’d both kept their odd relationship debt-free. Lothor stares at her, and Marah and Kapri in her arms and poking at her face… and laughs.

Divatox glares, especially as the girls join in the giggles.

“Well?” She snaps.

“Who are they?” Lothor asks, humor still evident in his voice. 

“My dead sister’s kids,” Divatox says. “She went good but still left her kids and empire to me. Probably because I’m not with Dark Spectre.”

“Guess you made the right call,” Lothor jokes. “What exactly do you need?”

“Well, let’s start with… What the hell do I do with them?!” Divatox yells.

“Kill them?” Lothor offers.

“I can’t kill family,” Divatox says. “It’s one of our only rules.”

“Give them to an orphanage?”

Divatox… has no good response for that. She even lets Marah grab at her face mask before smacking her hand away.

“What’s wrong with that one?” Lothor asks, probably surprised by her reaction.

“I was adopted, so was my twin.” Divatox admits, ripping her hair from Kapri’s grip. “Now she’s some good sage or shit.”

Lothor wiggles his finger.

“Careful, you’re testing our rating,” he says. “But I get having an annoying good twin. Shouldn’t put those girls through that. You could… raise them yourself?”

“That’s a terrible idea,” Divatox says.

“You’ve got a better option?” Lothor asks. Both girls take this moment to motion for being put down, and Divatox does so.

No. She doesn’t have a better option.

Great.

(On the bright side, that’s the day Lothor goes from rival-friend to actual friend, so…)

  
  
  


Lothor is silent on the phone, for a long time.

“You’re conquering my home planet,” he says. “And you didn’t think to tell me for weeks?”

Divatox laughs.

“I’ve been busy, Loth,” she says. “The girls love it here, by the way. Why did you ever leave?”

“A time traveler beat me in a duel,” Lothor says, blankly. Divatox laughs.

“Oh right,” she says. “Anyways, I wouldn’t mind a little help. I get to destroy the Power Rangers and you get to keep the planet, how about?”

“Sounds great to me,” Lothor says, sadistic excitement clear in his voice. “See you soon.”

Divatox smirks.

“Can’t wait,” she replies.

The Power Rangers won’t know what hit them, and neither will Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
